Bowling Bulb
Bowling Bulb is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that can be unlocked after beating the eleventh day of Big Wave Beach. It can roll balls that are similar to Wall-nut in Wall-nut Bowling. The order of the bulbs is aquamarine first, then blue and finally orange. The aquamarine bulb is the weakest and has the shortest recharge time, the orange one is the strongest and has the longest recharge time. Overview Aquamarine bulbs deal 2.5 normal damage shots, blue bulbs deal 6, and orange bulbs deal 8.5. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Bowling Bulbs rolls shots that can bounce into multiple zombies. Guess which team has won the League Championship for five years running now? Team Bowling Bulb, that's who. They are on a ROLL. You and your pals think you got what it takes to stop 'em? Yeah sure, keep dreamin bub. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, the Bowling Bulb becomes charged and throws three charged explosive bulbs at the same time which each deal 60 normal damage shots to every zombie they hit and other zombies nearby. Gallery BowlingBulbCostume.png|Bowling Bulb's costume (bowler hats) SeedPacketBowlingBulbs.PNG|Bowling Bulb's seed packet Imitater Bowling Bulb PvZ2.png|Imitater seed packet BoostedBowlingBulbs.PNG|Boosted Bowling Bulb BowlingBulbsCard.PNG|Bowling Bulb Endless Zone card Newplant.png|Bowling Bulbs affected by Plant Food effect BOWLING BULB PF PROJECTILE.png|Plant Food Projectile. BowlingBulb watering.gif|Bowling Bulb being watered in the Zen Garden (animated; click to watch) BowlingBulb get costume 1.png|Getting Bowling Bulb's costume BowlingBulb get costume 2.png|Getting Bowling Bulb's costume 2014-10-10-13-22-37.png|A locked Bowling Bulb in the almanac Bowling Bulb 2.png|Bowling Minigame seed packets Screenshot_2014-10-10-20-39-43.png|A strategy using Bowling Bulbs kNhnDkD.jpg|A strategy using Bowling Bulbs in Pirate Seas 2014-10-12-15-28-04.png|Bowling Bulb unlocked Луковицы_для_Боулинга.png|HD Bowling Bulb Trivia *It first appeared in a Piñata Party about Big Wave Beach Part 1 on October 10th. *Its strength has been reduced in the Big Wave Beach update, so it is not strong as in the Piñata Party about Big Wave Beach Part 1. * When Bowling Bulbs are deflected by Jester Zombies, they will bounce between multiple plants. *If the player feeds Plant Food on a Bowling Bulb and there are no zombies on that lane, the Bowling Bulb will wait until a zombie appears on that lane. *Its name is a pun for "Bowling Balls". * This is the first plant to have 3 different bodies in one, unlike the Twin Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, Threepeater, Split Pea, Pea Pod, and Pea-nut that got 2 or more heads, but only got one body. *Its facial features look like the three holes on a bowling ball. *This is the second plant that has a mini-game dedicated to them, the first being Wall-nut, which has Wall-nut Bowling as its mini-game. **Subsequently, the Bowling Bulb plant was created based of the popularity of the Wall-nut Bowling minigame. *When Bowling Bulbs are used in Pirate Seas and Big Wave Beach, they will cross directly over a path of water rather than falling in. Category:Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants